The Beginning Of The End
by SierraGulf1
Summary: What I think should happpen in the 7th book.WIP


**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Just so you all know, this is a friend's fanfic, not mine. I thought it should go on fanfiction, so she let me type it up and post it. This is a WIP, and I have no idea what's going on in her head, so I can't even guess when it'll be done.

**XXXXX**

One warm July night a boy lay awake in his bed. This boy was Harry Potter. He laid there thinking about the task that he would have to overcome in a few short weeks. Somewhere to the left of him, he heard one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, snoring lightly.

Harry was tall with messy hair, glasses, and bright green eyes. Of course, you couldn't forget the scar. He had a lightning bold shaped scar on his forehead, a souvenir left by Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the century, when he tried to kill him as a baby.

Harry knew he should leave his aunt and uncle's house, at Number Four Privet Drive, very soon. It was less than two weeks until his 17th birthday, and then there was going to be trouble.

Harry had had to return to his aunt and uncle's house one last time because of Lord Voldemort. Harry was protected from him by ancient magic, and when Harry turned 17, that magic would cease to work, and then Voldemort would be after him.

This last visit to Privet Drive was more enjoyable than all his previous visits, though. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had come with him. Ron and Hermione had decided at the end of last term that they would come with Harry to the Dursleys', and help him find the four remaining horcruxes. Harry did not want them to come. He didn't want them getting hurt, but he did enjoy their company.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sharp rap against his bedroom window. There was an important looking owl holding the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. He paid the owl three bronze Knuts and it flew off.

Harry took the paper to his bed and started to read. A short time later, he heard something moving on one of the cots. He looked over and saw that Hermione was awake.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said quietly, trying not to wake Ron.

"Morning." Harry replied. "I suppose I better go get us some food before the Dursleys wake up." Hermione nodded.

Needless to say, the Dursleys weren't very happy when Harry brought 2 of his wizarding friends home over the holiday. Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's faces when he had brought them home. Uncle Vernon was ready to throw Harry out right then and there, but Aunt Petunia said he only had to live with them for two more months, and then Uncle Vernon could kick him out. Ron, Hermione, and Harry stayed out of the way and ate meals in Harry's room so Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't say much more of anything. Dudley had poked fun at them at first, but then Hermione had threatened to hex him, and from then on, Dudley stayed away from the house as much as possible. Plus there wasn't much the Dursleys could do against 2 of age wizards anyways.

When Harry arrived back upstairs with some rolls and juice, he saw that not only was Ron awake, but he was also holding a letter in his hand. Harry looked over at his owl's cage, Hedwig, and saw the Weasley family owl, Errol, resting in it.

"G' morning, Harry." Ron said. "Mum just sent me this letter, she says Bill's getting married on Saturday. We're all invited and she says we can spend the rest of break at the burrow, too."

"Okay, but how are we going to get there? I mean, me and you are the only ones with brooms, and Hermione is the only one who can apparate, _and_ we only one invisibility cloak."

"Harry, mate, calm down." Ron said with a grin, "Mum suggested that we take the Knight bus."

"Okay." Harry said nodding at Ron.

"When do you think we should leave?" asked Hermione as she helped herself to some juice.

"As soon as possible." Ron said at the same time as Harry said "Today."

"We can pack this morning and leave by this afternoon." Harry said firmly. Hermione and Ron agreed with him.

It took them much longer than they expected to pack, as they needed to take all of Harry's belongings, since he would not be coming back.

By later afternoon everything was packed. They sent Hedwig, Pig, and Errol ahead to tell Mrs. Weasley that they were on their way.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged their trunks downstairs. Ron wanted to use magic, but Harry decided against it.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" roared Uncle Vernon when he saw their trunks.

"Leaving." Harry said shortly.

"Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving?" Aunt Petunia asked suspiciously.

"Leaving has a pretty simple definition." Harry said to her.

Uncle Vernon made a move forward as though he was going to throttle Harry, but stopped short when he saw Ron and Hermione had their wands pointed at him.

"Put-Put those _things_ away!" Uncle Vernon growled at them.

"Don't." Harry said quickly to them and they nodded, wands still pointed at Uncle Vernon.

Harry turned to face Uncle Vernon. "Ron's mum invited us to stay at the Burrow for the rest of break. I have all my things with me and I won't be coming back. You'll never have to deal with me again."

Uncle Vernon was at a loss for words.

"You should be happy."

Uncle Vernon stared at him, but his face started to turn darker purple and the vein in his forehead was throbbing. Harry knew he should get out of there.

"Come on." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. They grabbed their trunks and off they walked into the warm July night.


End file.
